The Fun Starts Now
by Wafflegirl0304
Summary: The sequel to It All Begins With Cookies. :3 Dimentio and Mr. L get revenge on Mimi by pranking her endlessly! How will this be settled? Thanks for the reviews on the first story, guys! :D
1. Chapter 1

**THE SEQUEL IS HEREEEEEE :) Yay! Enjoy, peeps! Please review!**

**_Dimentio's POV :D_**

Oh, Mimi. You were cunning and clever, enough to deceive me. I admit, it was foolish of me to think that Mr. L would sabotage the cookies he was about to enjoy.

Time for the fun to start, my little green girl.

**_Mr. L's POV :3_**

I awoke to the sound of rain pelting down in torrents outside. My stomach didn't hurt as badly, but now I felt slightly feverish. Still, I got out of bed.

Yawning, I watched the raindrops trickle down my window for a while. _Wonder if Dimentio has anything in store for that wretched girl. I can't believe she fooled Dimentio! Nobody does that!_

My hand fell to my dresser top, landing on my mask. I smiled and put it on again. Leaving my cap on my bed, I wandered out into the dim hallway of the castle.

"Dimentio?" I called, hoping to get an answer.

"Hey. Feeling better?" The sudden response from behind me nearly made me jump out of my skin.

"Geez Dim, don't scare me like that!" I protested as Dimentio chuckled.

"I've set up a prank for Mimi," he snickered. "All I can say is, she's going to get a surprise."

My silver eyes shone with curiosity. "What did you do?" I asked.

"Oh, just a little something I like to call a slight 'makeover'," the jester smiled.

Suddenly a horrified, high-pitched scream erupted from the bathroom a few doors down. "AAAAAAHH!"

"Ta-da," Dimentio laughed. "Time to leave before she comes," he said, snapping his fingers and disappearing.

_Don't leave me here, _I thought as I hurried to my bedroom door. Unfortunately, a sharp grab to my shoulder startled me.

"You did this, didn't you?" a cold voice sneered. I turned around and stifled a grin as I saw Mimi and her furious face.

Her hair had been dyed jet black. She looked like she had just come out of the shower.

I shrugged, deciding not to draw suspicion to myself...yet. "I was sick this whole time," I pointed out. "I couldn't have done this."

"Don't you lie to me, L." Mimi growled. "You knew this was coming! And now, I have to go and kill the only other person who could have done this!" she yelled into my ear. Thunder roared and lightning flashed at that very moment, as if for emphasis.

I flinched and glared at her. "Give a sick guy some peace, will ya? Sheesh," I muttered as I retreated back into my bedroom.

Dimentio is so gonna get mauled...

**_Mimi's POV D:_**

I couldn't believe that jester! Guess I should've seen it coming, though. That pranking was fun while it lasted.

I stormed towards Dimentio's door and literally kicked it open. "I hate you!" I yelled at the jester.

He sat on his bed. Even though his expression was calm, I could see the satisfied glint in his mismatched eyes. Fury bubbled inside of me.

"It isn't over," I sneered before slamming the door shut. And before flinging a nearby chair at him. Don't ask me why it just happened to be beside the door. Don't.

I was already planning my sweet, sweet revenge...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm not sure if this is really funny :P Okay, hope you guys enjoy! Thank you all for the reviews, favs, follows and reads! :)**

THE NEXT DAY...

**_Dimentio's POV :)_**

I blinked as I sat up, rubbing my eyes. A smile grazed my face as yesterday's prank came to my mind again.

But I knew Mimi wasn't going to go down without a fight. She probably had something vicious planned for me, and maybe Mr. L.

Whatever it was, I could take it.

I got out of bed, brushed my teeth and came back. I opened my closet doors...and nearly passed out.

All my clothes had been dyed pink.

"MIMI!"

**_Mr. L's POV :]_**

At breakfast, Dimentio wasn't present.

"Where is that jester?" Nastasia scowled.

A huge grin appeared on Mimi's face, but she said nothing. I narrowed my eyes at her. Obviously, she had done something to Dimentio...

As we continued eating our waffles, Nastasia went to look for Dimentio. She dragged him out after a while.

Yes, dragged.

I nearly choked on my food when I saw Dimentio. Where his clothes had been purple, they were now pink. Even his hat was pink. And his face was more than pink. It was a bright red.

For a while nobody said anything, not even O' Chunks, as Dimentio sat down and ate his breakfast without a word. Our eyes met, and his were ablaze with anger and embarrassment.

Beside me, Mimi giggled quietly, an evil smirk on her face.

Right...it was payback time.

"Remember the meeting later, minions," Count Bleck announced before he made his exit.

After breakfast, I went to Flipside and bought something. Upon arriving home, I went to find Dimentio. He was meditating in his room.

I opened the door. "Hey Dimentio, can you turn me invisible for about ten minutes?" I asked.

The pink jester floated down to his rug and opened one eye. "Guess so," he said, snapping his fingers. Instantly, I felt floaty. Whoa, cool.

"Thanks," I grinned, closing the door.

I couldn't see myself, but I could still feel and everything. _I wonder if people can go through me. That'd be awesome...alright anyway..._

I opened the door to the meeting room as quietly as I could. Luckily, nobody was inside yet. I stalked over to Mimi's seat and stuck a tiny device onto the backing. A satisfied smile appeared on my face.

Perfect.

**_Mimi's POV :o_**

I didn't see Dimentio again until we met for the meeting. He seemed pretty pissed off. Hey, he dyed my hair, so it's obvious that I would dye his clothes back, right?

I sat down at my seat. Mr. L was in the room, fingering his green bandana. O' Chunks was eating a sandwich. Dimentio was just sitting there.

Soon Count Bleck and Nastasia appeared.

"Good morning, minions," Count Bleck greeted. "Today, we have found out that the hero is drawing near. One of you should go and fight him."

O' Chunks raised his hand. "Can I—"

Pffffft!

I felt my cheeks flush. I hadn't done that!

All heads turned to me. "That wasn't very nice commented Count Bleck," the Count said sternly.

"B-But I didn't do anything!" I protested.

O' Chunks gave me an offended glance before turning back to the Count. "Can I go?" he asked hopefully.

The Count thought for a bit. "No, you would not be suitable for this. I'm sorry."

O' Chunks' face fell. The farting sound came again. I slid further down my seat. Once again, everyone turned to stare at me. The blood thudding in my ears was deafening.

"I told you, I didn't do it!" I cried, exasperated.

"Maybe I could—" Mr. L suggested.

Pffffft!

"I didn't do it," I sighed. The glint in Mr. L's eyes told me he was behind this. I gritted my teeth, but kept myself under control.

"Why don't you go, Mimi?" Nastasia asked, fed up. "You seem to be very...enthusiastic."

This comment earned me snickers and smirks from the boys. I groaned.

"Alright, I'll—"

Pffffft!

"Will you stop that, L?" I snapped, glaring at the mechanic. He gave me a confused look.

"Stop what?"

"Making me fart!" I yelled. Golly, that sounds weird. Dimentio laughed quietly, and I let out an irritated grunt.

"Dismissed," the Count facepalmed. "Mimi, you're on hero duty tomorrow, ten o' clock."

"Yes, sir,"

Pffffft!

I stormed out of the room. The gears in my head turned furiously. That was just mean!

It's on now, L my boy!

**_Dimentio's POV :P_**

"That was priceless," I praised L. "Good prank, my friend,"

He laughed. "That $3.95 was worth it in the end," Mr. L grinned, holding up a remote control with a red button on it.

"You do know that Mimi is gonna brutally murder us, right?" I asked.

"Oh sure," he said. "But I wasn't about to just sit here and let my friend wear pink the whole day without getting revenge, was I?" The end of his mouth curled upwards.

"Thanks, and shut up." I growled, punching him in the arm lightly.

**Yup. XD Thanks again guys! Love ya! Please review!**

**EDIT: Forgot to mention that I got this idea from Nintendrawer's comics. :) Credit goes to her for the farting device. XD Yeah. Btw if you have any prank ideas feel free to send them in! I'll give you credit!**


	3. Chapter 3

_****_**XD I laughed while writing this! Warning: Frequent use of caps lock involved! Reader's discretion is advised. :D Enjoy, and please review! Thanks for doing so! ^_^**

_**Mimi's POV :/**_

Beep beep! Beep beep! Beep beep!

I slammed my palm down on my alarm clock, shutting it. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up and looked at the clock. It read 12am. Why was I up again?

"Oh yeah, so I could prank Mr. L," I sighed. I wanted to go back to sleep, but whatever. Seeing Mr. L's face would be priceless anyway.

Still dressed in my yellow nightdress, I dug around in my drawer and pulled out a flashlight, a bottle of yellow-tinted water and a spray can. I silently glided over to Mr. L's room, opened the door and let myself in.

He was sleeping on his side away from me, the dark green blanket kicked away, exposing his grey pants and black shirt. Smirking to myself, I unscrewed the bottle cap and poured the water onto his white sheets. Then came the harder part: pouring it on L's pants without waking him up. I decided to do it slowly. Pouring a small amount into the bottle cap, I emptied it onto Mr. L's pants near the—ahem!—area. Luckily, he didn't stir.

I screwed the cap back on and shook the spray can. Smiling maliciously, I sprayed its contents onto Mr. L's sheets where I had poured water, and sprayed some on his pants too.

"Have a nice night, Mr. L," I whispered as I closed the door behind me, my emerald eyes glinting with evil.

_**O' Chunks POV xD**_

The sight before me was just...wrong.

Pink wallpaper with white stripes. Stuffed toys everywhere. Glitter and sparkles all over the room!

"What's going on here!?" I cried in disbelief. Every bit of my room had changed, even my bed! I was sleeping in a pink and white canopy bed! The feminise of it nearly made me gag.

I ran out of the room to find Mimi standing in front of Dimentio outside. She looked ready to make his internal organs implode.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM, YOU FREAK!?" she shrieked, her face red with pure anger. I looked into her room and my jaw dropped. It was my room! The posters, the gym stuff—they were all mine!

"You mean MY room!" I growled.

"No, it's MY room!" Mimi hissed. "It's in the same place, so it's MINE!"

Dimentio smiled widely. He wasn't the least bit intimidated. "Ahahaha. Gotcha."

"Change our rooms back!" Mimi screamed, pushing the jester onto the floor in a fit of rage. "NOW!"

"Okay, geez," Dimentio rolled his eyes. He snapped his fingers, and in less than ten seconds, he had—

"MAKE IT FIVE SECONDS!" Mimi yelled.

"Okay, okay! No need for fourth-wall breaking, Mims!" a girl's voice echoed in the hallway.

"DON'T FREAKIN' CALL ME THAT!" the green-haired girl exploded. I stared up at the voice in confusion. Who in the Underwhere was that?

"Okay, your rooms are fixed." Dimentio said. "Now can you please get off me?"

Mimi's angry expression softened, but she glared at Dimentio. If looks could have killed, he would have been long dead by now.

I went over and socked him in the stomach. "Thanks," I muttered before retreating to my bedroom. _MY_ bedroom.

**_Mr. L's POV :S_**

Ugh...what was that horrid smell?

I coughed as I got out of bed. There was a stale stench in the room. I opened a window to let out the air. As I went to make my bed, I noticed it.

The patch of...oh shoot.

My heart froze as I took in the details, my mind processing what had happened. I felt the heat surge through my veins and the blush oh-so-swiftly creeping onto my sweaty face.

"I...pissed myself."

**_Dimentio's POV ._._**

Ow. My stomach was sore, thanks to Fist Jr. and his wee pal Slappie.

Nastasia was glaring at us throughout breakfast. She scolded us for making too much noise and goofing off all day, not focusing on our tasks. She said it was lucky that Count Bleck had gone out again to run errands, or we would have been toast. She was pretty angry, but not madder than Mimi though. _Nobody_ could get angrier than Mimi. That was a fact.

Mr. L came to the table ten minutes late. As soon as he sat down, a disgusting odour wafted through the air.

"L, what gives?" O' Chunks complained, holding his nose. The mechanic was blushing furiously, not looking at any of us.

I smelt pee. P for pee. P for prank, obviously.

Mimi burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Mr. L shot her a dagger glare.

"You..." he said, his voice low.

"Am AWESOME at pranking!" Mimi beamed.

"...Says the person who just got pwned this morning," I pointed out.

"Why'd ya have ta bring me in for?" O' Chunks whined, shuddering at the memory.

"Enough!" Nastasia exclaimed. "I want no more of this pranking business, understood?"

Nobody said a word as she picked up our empty plates and stalked off in a huff.

"Nastasia, wait!" O' Chunks called, getting up and hurrying after the pink-haired girl.

Mr. L stood up. "You are gotta GET IT, woman!" he sneered, jabbing a finger at Mimi.

"Oh yeah? Bring it, robot boy!" Mimi smirked.

"Don't forget, I'm here too," I added.

"Shut up!" Mr. L and Mimi yelled in my face.

**IPreferParrakarry-Zackovic, I hope you don't mind that I used the room-switching idea. I just changed the people. :3 Thanks for reading, guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I can safely say that this chapter sucks. :/ It isn't all that funny...but I felt I had to update this before its considered on hiatus :P Sorry to keep you guys waiting! I seriously had no inspiration for this at all, until I read a Ninjago fanfic with some of these pranks in it. I got ideas from Abi. Mickey-Glee. NinjagoLovers! I hope she doesn't mind...anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**_Mr. L's POV ~.~_**

The day went on. We didn't forget about our pranking war, but we had to spend most of the morning training to pay for making noise in the morning.

By lunchtime, we were all pretty tired.

O' Chunks' limbs were sore from running and lifting weights for hours on end. He came to the table aching.

Mimi had cuts on her hands from handling her rupees too much. Her clothes were also torn. She came to the table bleeding.

I had a headache from super jumping too high and hitting my head

repeatedly on the ceiling. Fixing Brobot had also worn me out. I came to the table irritable.

Dimentio's energy had been sapped up from magic over usage. His eyes had dulled significantly and his whole body was weak. He came to the table in need of a nap.

Naturally, nobody noticed that we were having cereal for lunch. Naturally, nobody noticed that the milk in the cereal was red.

Naturally, nobody noticed Nastasia smiling uncontrollably to herself.

Until I realized that my cornflakes looked bloody.

"What the—OH MY CHICKENS! We're drinking BLOOD!" I screamed spontaneously.

For a moment the table was completely silent. Then O' Chunks fainted. Mimi screeched. Dimentio stared. And I glared at Nastasia.

"Why the L are we even having cornflakes for lunch?" I asked, annoyed.

Nastasia stifled a laugh. "I really got you guys. Admit it, 'k?"

"Nassy! How could you do that?" Mimi whined. "After all the training you put us through?"

Nastasia laughed. "I'm sorry..." She snapped her fingers and the bowls of cereal were replaced by steaming plates of steak and rice. "By the way, that was just food colouring."

Well, that would have been nice to know...

I groaned and downed my food quickly. Then I leaned sideways to Dimentio and whispered my plan into his ear.

Nastasia wanted to play, eh?

Let's play, then. Let's play.

**_Nastasia's POV =)_**

Sigh...oh, that was too funny. The looks on their faces were absolutely priceless! I have no idea what made me do that, but oh well.

Lunch passed. I went to take a shower before starting the paperwork. A secretary's work was never done. Pranks were fun and all, but I never really had time for them as a kid, and never have.

Well, until now, I guess.

I undressed, stepped into the shower and turned the tap on, expecting warm water to hit my chest. Instead, I got litres and litres of Coke!

I screamed and turned the water—I mean Coke—off, gasping. The brown fizzy drink trickled down my skinny body and I could feel the stickiness setting in.

What a nice surprise, Mr. L.

After I fixed the shower and cleaned all the Coke away, I was finally ready to resume work.

I pushed the door to my bedroom open—and let my jaw slack open as I saw the inside of it.

The walls. The bed. The chair. The desk. The papers. The floor. All covered in blue, yellow, pink, white and green STICKY NOTES!

The neat freak inside of me completely exploded. I frantically darted around the room pulling off those stupid neon pieces of paper.

Two can play at this game, minions. You had better watch out, because Nastasia is here and ready to prank.


End file.
